


Marriageable Age

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: 一家三口宇宙 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 英格兰婚姻法科普





	Marriageable Age

科斯塔打入第二粒进球之后，芒特悄悄离开了看台。尽管下半张脸藏在蓝色驯鹿和白雪花的圣诞围巾后面，毛线帽外面又罩上冲锋衣的兜帽，斯坦福桥的保安大哥还是一眼认出了他——毕竟是看着长大的孩子。当年连滚带爬和兰帕德的足球一起绕过特里的双腿，切赫的双手，冲进球门再被德罗巴一把捞起来扔给年轻的穆里尼奥的小团子，现在比自己还要高。

还没走出球场，芒特已经点开了同时段埃弗顿与曼城的直播，镜头给到正在热身的兰帕德。他有点心情复杂的希望爸爸进球，又不想看到切尔西最大的夺冠竞争对手拿到三分。亚伯拉罕委婉地问过他两位父亲会不会同床异梦。芒特回想起每次见面就把他赶出家门“和迪克兰/塔米/卡勒姆/菲卡约去玩吧！”的两个人，诚实地摇摇头。

斯坦福桥太熟了，闭着眼睛都能找到路，芒特盯着手机屏幕，头也不抬，结结实实地撞上前面的人。

还没来得及道歉，又被结结实实地搂进怀里“梅森！MY BOY！生日快乐！”

“迪克兰？”

被喊名字的高个子男孩低下头亲了亲芒特露在外面的眼睛。

“你在‘再也不来’的斯坦福桥门口晃了多久？”

“没多久，”莱斯停下脚步，“直接去你家也没什么意思，还不如来等你。就知道你会在两边都有比赛的时候早出来一会看看曼城。要和你老爸一起回去吗？”

“今天不用，他让我先回家招待客人。”芒特依旧低着头，把手机举到两个人中间。

哈特扑出卢卡库的射门。比赛只剩下不到二十分钟。

“你今年十六岁了。”莱斯像在自言自语。

费尔南迪尼奥打入颇有争议的进球。

芒特倒吸一口凉气，又想了想积分榜，发现没什么危险，于是头也不抬地回答“没错，再过四天你也十六岁了，兄弟，不要着急。”

莱斯从他手里接过手机继续举着，奈史密斯的进球迅速为埃弗顿扳平比分。

“十六岁可以做好多事情。”

白色的哈气随着句子从嘴里飘出来，他们离得很近，可以感受到水雾落到皮肤上由温热逐渐冷却。芒特眨眨眼睛示意莱斯继续说。

“离开学校，离开家庭，喝啤酒，工作，交税，还有结婚。”

兰帕德被换上场。芒特嗯了一声，“挺好的，合法离家出走。”

“Mase，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

这是一个典型的英格兰的冬日午后，无穷无尽的云，被忘记的太阳，任何一秒都可能天黑，黄昏和夜晚的界限暧昧不清。他们站在球场门口，两侧有不同时代不同群体的捧杯照片，背后的千禧酒店外墙上是巨幅的队长特里。距离比赛结束仍有一段时间，少数赶地铁的球迷刚刚出来心情不错。维持赛后秩序的工作人员随意地来回走动，街上的骑警彼此聊天，没有人注意到这对小男孩。

芒特从来没有考虑过这个问题，他觉得从莱斯离开切尔西两个人抱在一起哭了整晚的那天起所有问题都已经有了标准答案。

十六岁比二十六岁会主动认领更多不必要的责任。他回答“当然愿意。”

“求婚就是生日礼物吗？”半分钟之后芒特追问。

“怎么可能，还有更多！”

芒特把腿翘到沙发扶手上，在兰帕德不赞许的目光中又放下来，“……就是这么一回事，他问我想不想和他结婚，我同意了，十八岁以下结婚还要有父母同意，所以麻烦你们和我们一起去登记，附近的register office是汉默史密斯&富勒姆办公室吧？对了，还需要35块钱……”

特里看看兰帕德。

兰帕德看看特里。

屋子里一片狼藉，到处是彩带，气球和亮晶晶的碎屑。桌子上还有蛋糕的残骸。生日派对的客人刚刚离开。从利物浦赶回来的兰帕德怀疑自己误入了中世纪的封建伦敦。

“你和迪克兰要结婚？”

“是呀。”

“在十六岁。”

“对。”

“你还没尝试过别的男朋友或者女朋友。”

“没有这个必要。”

“你们什么时候开始恋爱的？”

“从他去西汉姆。”

兰帕德眉头紧皱。

“其实从他来切尔西开始算也可以。”

兰帕德更加眉头紧皱。

“我们已经认识十年了，很多人的婚姻都维持不了十个月……”

“我不同意。”

特里立刻跟着说“我也不同意。”

他们僵持了一分钟，再僵持下去裁判就要掏黄牌吹罚故意拖延时间了。于是芒特咚咚咚跑回房间。

“其实吧，他俩结婚也不是不行。”特里倒了一杯红酒递给兰帕德，他们在还算整洁的厨房落脚，透过窗子和夜色，可以模糊看到后院的袖珍足球场和芒特小时候的树屋。

兰帕德用“你要罢训转会热刺？”的眼神盯着他。

“你还记得吗，迪克兰小时候在切尔西踢后卫，有人说他很像我。”特里嘿嘿一笑。

“算了，”兰帕德摇摇头，把杯子递给特里，“孩子们的事情管得了今天管不了明天，等18岁成年，我们还能做什么？把梅森租借到德甲？”

“不行！不行！德甲太远了，梅森还没离开过家呢，荷甲，最多荷甲。”

两个人分享着同一只杯子里的葡萄酒和温馨的深夜，几分钟之后特里忍不住继续，“筹备婚礼都要做什么呢？我们结婚的时候杰米一手包办了所有后勤事务，我就傻乎乎地听他安排。”

“杰米表哥是贯穿我童年和青少年的时尚标杆，我对我们婚礼的审美非常满意。”

“去register office登记的时候要提交什么来着？结婚典礼的具体规划——你觉得他们会想去教堂吗？我们能预约到哪间教堂？安排宾客名单比选慈善赛队友还难。还有梅森的出生证明放在哪里了？我们的房产证明呢？是不是在英超奖杯形状的保险箱？”特里有点烦躁，把刚刚放进冰箱的酒又取出来。

“英超奖杯里面放的是各类投资文件，这些在足总杯里面。不过想象一下杰拉德能同时见到欧文、阿隆索、托雷斯和苏亚雷斯还挺有意思的。”

“你知道艾登他们要结婚了吗？可以悄悄参考一下。”

“艾登和谁？”

“切尔西的中场还能和谁，当然是和切尔西的后卫。”

千里迢迢赶回来给儿子过生日一进家就受到如此惊吓的兰帕德终于被逗笑了。

“也不行，”特里继续念叨，“他们肯定搞得很低调，梅森结婚的时候必须像北伦敦德比和双红会那样热闹……如果他们不想去教堂，我还没想好哪家酒店比较合适，这几年承办切尔西年会的就不错，可是迪克兰的西汉姆队友们会不会不乐意？或者等到夏天，可以在户外举行，你家是不是有沿海的小城堡？我们要早点发通知，保证所有人都能到齐，谁也不许因为度假错过我们儿子的婚礼。”

兰帕德叹了口气，“我家没有城堡。”

芒特锁好房门把头蒙在被子里对着电话大喊，“他们拒绝了！他们竟然拒绝了！……我怎么知道要怎么办，可能离家出走吧……”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 英格兰及威尔士法定结婚年龄16岁，但18岁以下需父母同意。
> 
> 大米小时候在你车踢中卫（用芒特的话说“I am really close to him. He was always a centre-back when he wasyounger. I was always a midfielder, so we would always have that connection”）并且被评价像蒋特里是真的


End file.
